One Mistake-Two United
by VociferousMime
Summary: "How is it that the biggest mistake of my life is what brings us closer together?" Main pairing: Apritello Set five years after Romeo & Juliet Without the Dying. Rated M for language and events in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cold and crisp nights in New York City are Donatello's favorite patrol weather. Where the air is so sharp, just walking in it feels like icy knives are slicing at your skin. Normally, Donatello would find comfort in nights such as these, but he is filled with an immense ache that stretches through his whole being. It's not a physical pain, no, it's much worse. It's a dull sting that wonders through his mind. An old wound that just won't seem to heal no matter how much he tries. As Donatello sits on the dingy rooftop, he is graced with the presence of a fiery angel; A ghost of all his past mistakes.

_April O'Neil. _

If fifteen-year-old Donnie only knew the trouble he would cause his twenty-year-old self, he probably would have stopped himself while he could. But Donatello knows nothing could ever change his fate. He was doomed from the moment he laid eyes on her. The only difference now from when he was a teenager is that Donatello lost all hope of his faded dream from coming true. He always knew that April would never feel the same affection as him; it was just that he had always carried a small hope that it could be. Once he had given up, the feelings didn't wane. No, that would have been _merciful_. Instead, Donatello had to watch April and just be happy for her, whatever it was that made her happy. Her joy was enough of a morphine to his sore soul. He was content, miserable, but content.

The twenty-one-year-old kunoichi was crouching next to the edge of the apartment complex. Her blue eyes watched passing cars and pedestrians. "April…" Donnie started, "There's not a single Kraang for miles and not one Foot soldier. Are you sure Casey saw Kraang activity here?" Enraged by his question, April shot Donatello a look that could kill, "Yes he's positive. Casey wouldn't lie about something like this," she paused and then added, "Maybe _you_ should be looking harder." Such a statement in his youth would have hurt Donatello, but now he was numb to it. "I never implied he was l_ying_…" he began. April's features scrunched. "Just that he might have been drunk off his—" "Don't you dare finish that sentence," April got in Donatello's face, "You know he's trying just as hard as the rest of us. He just… has a different coping mechanism than the rest of us." April didn't retract immediately. She stared into Donatello's eyes, her façade dripping with fury. Donnie stared back, his chestnut eyes dull as they bore into hers. Her face softened for a moment before he breathed out hard and looked away. "Yeah, I get it…" He managed to say. April pulled away quickly and walked back to the edge, flustered and confused.

Hours passed in silence until Leo called on the TPhone to call it a night. The same silence remained all the way back to the lair. Donatello marched into his lab and brought down the metal door to separate him from everyone else. Leo and Raph were in the main room for this display and glanced over at a solemn April standing in the opening to their home. "What crawled up his ass?" Raphael scoffed. April chuckled dryly, "Don't even get me started…any luck with your patrol?" Leo was the one to answer, "Nope, same as you and Don." April hopped onto the couch and groaned. "I thought this could be a lead, but I guess Casey really didn't see something." With her arm resting on her forehead, April checked her phone for the time. 10 o'clock shown on the screen in white lettering. She had a presentation due tomorrow that she needed to prepare for. April got up from the couch and spoke to Leo as she walked out. "I've got to go, Leo. Let me know when Mr. Tight-Ass is feeling better." Leo smiled slightly, "Sure thing April." And with that, April took her leave.

* * *

><p>Leonardo pulled up the metal door to Donatello's lab. His brother was sitting at his desk, fiddling with some high-tech equipment he had found days before. "How are you doing—" Leo was stopped before he could finish. "Mr. Tight-Ass? Yeah I heard. The door may have been down, but I'm not deaf." Donatello scoffed. Leo frowned, "That's not what I was going to say." Donnie sighed as Leo sat down in the chair next to him, "Yeah… I know, I'm just…" He rubbed his face with his hands, "I don't know." Leo put a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "You wanna talk about it?" Donnie looked at his brother then looked at the floor. "I know I shouldn't be upset, but I am. And I know that's it's not Casey's fault, but…" He looked up at the ceiling, "It's just that the <em>moment<em> she mentions his name, I feel prickly. She praises every word he says, even when it's wrong! I'm not even sure it's jealousy anymore…I have no clue what it is. Maybe I've grown so bitter that every little thing sets me off…" Donnie trailed off. Leo hated to see his brother in this much pain and he knew with all his heart he couldn't ease Donatello's burden. "Casey and I have been on good terms for years," Donatello continued, "But April and I… We just never recovered after Casey and her started dating. I thought after they broke up on a good note that it would get better between us, but it just got more hostile. And I have _no_ idea what I did wrong." "You did nothing wrong, Don. I think April has her own feelings she's dealing with," Leo replied. Donatello stood up from his chair furiously. "Oh don't start that '_she loves you back, she just can't admit it_' shit again, Leo. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need to be coddled." Leonardo got up defensibly, "That's not what I meant and you know it, Donatello. If you weren't so cold to everyone, maybe April wouldn't be so harsh to you. Because this is a double-edged sword and you've done half of the slicing." Leonardo stormed out and left Donatello to his wounds. He was alone once again, as he had let himself become.


	2. Chapter 2

April's phone woke her up with a jolt. She was tempted to let it ring and stay wrapped up in her bed sheets, but her better judgment told her it could be important. As she reached for her phone, she quickly glanced at the clock. From the blurriness of her vision she could make out 2:45. April focused on her cell screen and saw the bedazzled photo of Donnie she had made so many years ago. She answered just before it stopped ringing. "H-hello?" April said groggily. "Hey." There was silence on the other line for a bit, and then Donatello continued, "Can I come see you?" April was confused, "Don, it's almost three in the morning. Can it wait?" Donatello must have breathed hard into the mic, because all April heard was white noise. "I'm… kind of already here." April rolled over to see Donatello at her window. He meekly waved, "Can I come in? It's freezing out here." April jumped up and unlatched her window.

Within seconds of his entrance into her room, she reprimanded him, "Why couldn't this wait till morning? Did you have to travel in the cold for this?" His features were soft and his eyes screamed a vulnerability she hadn't seen in years. Something was wrong…or different. She wasn't sure which. April sat on her bed and Donnie followed suit. "Okay," she began, "What's up?" Donnie began wringing his hands and looked away from her. "April, what happened to us?" April was shocked by the topic. "Um…" She tried to answer, "I have no idea." He started to stare at her, his eyes piercing her soul, "Something happened. We didn't use to fight like this. It's like every other word I say fires you up and vice versa. I'm not angry with you. I don't _want_ to be angry with you. I just want to go back to the way things were. With you talking to me and me… being happy with that." April's expression was pained, "Oh Donnie, I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around his neck. He was stunned by the sudden closeness. They hadn't been this intimate in years. Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his face in her loose red hair. April rested her head in the crook of Donnie's neck. They stayed like this for a long time, perhaps making up for the coldness that had been between them for ages.

April was the one to break away first, as Donnie reluctantly retracted his arms. Her cheeks were flushed and she grabbed the back of her neck, "So I think this means we're okay." Donnie chuckled softly, "I assumed so." As they gazed into each other's eyes, Donnie reached out and ran one green digit through her disheveled hair. The gesture only lasted for a millisecond. April recoiled and stood up involuntarily. Donatello had messed up. They were finally okay, but he had to take it too far. "Don—" She tried to explain, but Donatello stopped her. "Don't. Just…don't. It's fine. I need to leave anyway." He got up and walked over to her windowsill. "Donnie, we're okay, right?" She blurted out. April couldn't let him leave on such harsh terms. He stopped and replied before disappearing out her window, "Yeah. We're okay." And with that, he was gone. April was left in her room by herself, so she crawled back into her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do to school I am unsure when I will update, but I will try my hardest to update as frequently as possible. Enjoy Chapter Three :)**

* * *

><p>Donatello walked into the dojo to see Leonardo meditating under the giant tree that rested in the middle of the room. He sat down to wait for his brother to finish, but Leo opened his eyes slightly and said, "I heard you come in. What's up?" Donnie exhaled and then spoke, "I wanted to apologized for how I acted last night. It had nothing to do with you and I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry." Leo got up and Donnie followed the gesture. As he voiced his statement, Leo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Donnie, I already forgave you, but I appreciate you coming to me and apologizing," Leo smiled, "We're cool, man. Don't worry about it." Donnie smiled back at his brother, "I took your advice, Leo. I talked to April last night-well, this morning if you want to be technical. Everything's fine with us." The two headed out of the dojo and Leo congratulated Donnie on being open with April. Donatello was happy he and his brother were fine, but he didn't really believe 'everything' was fine between him and April. Past events told him otherwise. It was progress though, so he could live with that.<p>

* * *

><p>When Donatello walked out of his lab, Casey Jones was sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and the other was flipping pages of a magazine. Michelangelo was sitting on a beanbag chair flipping through the ten channels they got on their crappy TV. "Hey Jones, arrived early, huh?" Donnie called to the dark-haired man. Casey flashed a toothy grin, "You know it, nerd-breath. Not like I would miss one of Red's crazy schemes for the world." Donnie took a seat across from Casey. He wondered why April had wanted them all together in the first place. Raph and Leo walked in just as April and her friend Irma arrived. Irma had known about them for a couple of years now and Donnie thought it made April happy to have more than just Casey knowing about them.<p>

April ushered everyone who wasn't seated to do so. She began her speech, "Men, Irma…And Raph," She gestured to the green-eyed turtle. "Ha ha. Very funny, Ape." Raphael joked, a smirk on his face. She smiled back and continued, "You know what we never do anymore?" Mikey raised his hand, "Catch the Kraang." April put her hands on her hips, "No! Okay…yes, but that's not my point. We never have any fun! Like a night dedicated to hanging out. So, if Irma would do the honors." Irma pulled a stereo from behind the couch. April went on, "We are gonna have a dance party!" She clasped her hands together and awaited their reactions. She was met with silence. Leo spoke up, "A… _dance_ party, April? We're not fifteen anymore." April motioned Irma to turn on the stereo. "Yeah, but we had so much fun when we were fifteen! Let's try to bring some of that fun back," April walked over and grabbed Leo hands and led him to the middle of the room. He chuckled as she swayed to the music and gave in as he started to dance himself.

Mikey jumped up with a "Woo!" and grabbed Irma by the hand. He dragged her to the makeshift dance floor and spun them around as Irma giggled. Raph shrugged and said "A'ight. I'll bite." He shuffled into the crowd rocking his shoulders back and forth. April clapped over her head to the beat. Irma swayed back-to-shell with Mikey. The only ones who weren't dancing were Casey and Donnie. "Come on, Case," April pressed, "Get up and dance!" Casey made a upward gesture with his beer and took a swig before saying "Nah, you kids have fun. I'm content with watching, Red." April grinned and rolled her eyes. Master Splinter emerged from the dojo to see where the loud music was coming from. The aging rat ambled over to April, "Ms. O'Neil, what are you doing?" April shuffled her arms in front of her chest as she answered, "Dancing, Master Splinter. Want to join us?" The old rat chuckled, "I am content with not joining. Do not get too wild with your dancing." And with that, Master Splinter left.

April glanced over at Donnie as the song changed, "Come on, Don! Not you too." Donnie grinned and looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap, "No, April I'm fine here. I'm not a really good dancer anyway." April trotted over to Donnie and pulled him by the hands toward everyone else. She boogied next to him and Donnie awkwardly tried to dance with her. Raph had gone and sat down next to Casey on the couch and Leo seated himself next to the stereo. After a minute, a slow song came on. Donnie and April glanced at each other uncomfortably. April looked over her shoulder to Irma and Mikey slow dancing without any embarrassment. If Irma could do it, so could she! April threw her arms around Donnie's neck, who was surprised at her actions. The uneasiness subsided slightly as their heads gravitated closer together, almost blocking everyone else out and throwing them into there own world. Donnie gazed into her eyes and she stared back just as ferociously. Her nose touched were his nostrils were and their lips brushed ever so slightly.

Caught up in the moment, they almost didn't hear Raph yell out "Kiss her!" and Casey bursting out laughing at the statement. Donatello and April jerked away from each other, realizing what they had done. They glanced around to see everyone gawking at them and became conscious of the fact that the stereo had been turned off. April ran out of the lair due to the humiliation and Irma ran after her calling her name. Donatello fumed at Raphael, "You just had to, didn't you?" Before Raphael could say his quick-witted reply, Donatello had stormed off to his lab and pulled down his metal door. Mikey frowned, "So much for a fun night…" The whole room was drenched in silence.

* * *

><p>Irma chased after April in the sewers. "April, please stop!" She yelled exhaustedly. April stopped dead in her tracks and Irma caught up to her. April's face was saturated with tears and held her arms tight across her chest. Irma brought April into a hug, "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." "No it's not," April managed to say between sobs, "I made a fool of myself. In front of everyone." Irma held April tighter, "No you didn't. We all were just… shocked that you two… were… you know…" April wiggled her way out of Irma's grasp, "Were the picture of sexual tension? Because that's what it was." Irma chuckled uncomfortably, "Heh, yeah, that's kind of what it was." April glared at her friend who replied, "What? I'm agreeing with you." April responded back hysterically, "Oh yes, you are very helpful, Irma." Irma sighed and saw Casey walking towards them, "Well Jones is on his way. He can take you home." She left and Casey walked up and stood beside April. "Come on," Casey put his arm around April, "I'll take ya home."<p> 


End file.
